The fall
by Nevermind555
Summary: Il était tombé. Rien n'avait pu l'empêcher. La fierté même de l'Organisation des Shinigamis venait de briser ses chaînes, tournant le dos à toutes les conventions.


_En supposant que William T. Spears ait assisté à ce désastre au sein de la caste très fermée des Shinigamis et en admettant qu'une humaine soit à l'origine d'une telle chute._

* * *

**The fall**

Ainsi, il était tombé. L'employé modèle. Le récupérateur zélé. La crème des Shinigamis !...

La légende venait de s'échouer de son piédestal.

Sa chute avait jeté le discrédit sur tout le Département de Récupération.

Les murmures, insoutenables, qui s'élevaient parmi les épargnés, étaient absolument insupportables aux oreilles sensibles et intolérantes de William T. Spears.

Non seulement le _star student _avait chuté mais en plus il s'était permis de dévaster plusieurs Q.G. Le poing de William se serrait dans son gant de cuir. "C'est un chien. Un infâme chien."

Dès lors, cet élément perturbateur devint l'être à abattre. Mais ce ne fut pas aussi simple qu'avec un mortel... en effet, ce "séparatiste" avait acquis, au cours de sa longue période de service, des techniques de combat exceptionnelles.

En outre, il choisit de se fondre dans la masse grouillante des humains.

William en soupirait régulièrement de contrariété, rehaussant la monture de ses lunettes en un tic agacé. "Le chien."

* * *

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien faire basculer un être aussi exceptionnel ?... La raison était simple mais inavouable ; à force d'avoir visionné des lanternes cinématiques saturées de vie, ce Shinigami en vint à l'aimer.

Il était pourtant le bras le mieux armé de la mort elle-même. Il avait sévi et servi durant des siècles, inlassable messager devenu juge.

C'était un exemple. Brillant. Infaillible. Incorruptible.

Jusqu'à ce que ce moment où il s'autorisa à plonger ses prunelles phosphorescentes dans celles, effrayées, d'une humaine. Une humaine...

Il aurait dû balayer d'un revers ce bref contact mais il s'y complût. Et là fut le début de sa longue chute.

* * *

Elle était jeune et belle. Une femme mariée. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Il était véritablement _tombé _pour elle.

Et elle s'était autorisée à aimer un dieu de la mort. Un dieu...

Nuit après nuit, le rejoindre en secret, à l'endroit même où il déposait sa faux, suspendant pour un bref délai sa mission.

Là, dans la chaleur de ses bras, trouver du repos, voir des étoiles, faire défiler une galaxie de sensations exquises. Donner, recevoir, rompre le sort d'un suicidaire annoncé.

Ce n'était, à ce stade, plus de l'amour. Il s'agissait d'une véritable _communion_.

* * *

Oh il avait tenté de résister. Jadis. Récitant vers après vers, telle une litanie fervente, les paragraphes des règles qui interdisaient toute relation, de quelque nature que ce soit, entre le monde visible et invisible. Ces mêmes interdictions absurdes qui composaient ses chaînes, le tenant fermement attaché à un univers qui devenait chaque siècle plus insensé à ses yeux, l'enchaînant à une routine débilitante sans aucune surprise, sans rire ; un spectacle sans nuance de couleurs dans lequel il finissait par se noyer et étouffer.

* * *

Il en était épris. Maladivement épris.

Alors oui, la mort lui parut une tragédie, une farce ignoble. Il ne pouvait se résoudre de la perdre, de la voir se faner alors que lui demeurait le même, le temps n'ayant aucune emprise sur la créature qu'il était devenue. Alors oui, il se mit en tête de défier la mort, de bousculer l'ordre établi, à lui seul, pauvre fou !...

Il était le plus valeureux, le plus aguerri. Et il mit cette puissance au service d'une terrible utopie ; celle de piller à la mort son amer aiguillon.

La première chose qu'il accomplit ; la première entorse au règlement fut celle de retirer ses lunettes. Le monde ne lui avait étrangement jamais paru aussi clair. Il le voyait tout en nuances de vie.

Il n'était pas seulement fou d'une humaine ; il aimait la vie et était devenu curieux des humains.

* * *

Alors que l'ordre suprême des Shinigamis s'apprêtait à le convoquer au conseil le plus strict de discipline, il joua un coup de Trafalgar et réduisit en miettes bon nombre de Q.G. sans pouvoir être stoppé, surgissant là où on l'attendait le moins. Sa faux, sans doute la plus redoutable de toutes tant elle s'était nourrie de vies, était devenue l'instrument d'un chaos sans précédent.

Debout sur le tas de ruines, il laissait le vent filer entre ses pans argentés, regard suspendu dans le vide. Il était un être à la dérive et, dieu, que cette dérive était jouissive !... Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre, aussi vivant !...

Il échappa avec brio aux mains de ses détracteurs et fit son nid sur Terre, parmi la vie qu'il chérissait tant. Il s'était même permis d'emporter avec lui sa faux - dernière offense portée à l'Organisation qui exigeait qu'un déserteur la restitue avant de tourner le dos à cette uniformité conventionnelle.

* * *

Il y choisit un métier en rapport étroit avec la mort puisqu'il devint gérant d'une boutique mortuaire. Cette couverture lui permettait de conduire bon nombre d'expériences allant à l'encontre même des lois séculaires qu'il exécrait à présent, chef de file d'une rébellion sans précédent.

Acharné, opiniâtre, rebelle jusqu'au bout de ses ongles laqués de noir, le Shinigami tourné croquemort agaçait en haut lieu.

Las, l'organisation ne parvint guère à lui mettre la main dessus. Il était devenu un maître en esquive. En outre, sa réputation le préservait de son ombre menaçante.

Il avait troqué le visage sévère pour un rictus habité. Tout lui arrachait un rire. Rire par dépression. Rire comme attaque ultime à cet univers sinistrement rangé qu'il avait côtoyé durant trop de siècles.


End file.
